MY HERO! (one-shot)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: No importa lo rápido que el tiempo pase, no importa cuanto crescas, no importa si el destino nos separa, yo cumpliré con mi deber, como tu Asistente Medico Personal, pues tu eres mi paciente, mi mejor amigo. Mi deber es cuidarte y asi sera, a donde quiera que vayas. ADVERTENCIA:creo que solo devén de tener un paquete de pañuelos listo(creo). PARA MIS AMIGAS ¡GRACIAS! 18-2-15


_**Dedicado a: Mis queridas amigas que siempre han estado ahí para mí y por las que soy capaz de romper el cielo y quemar los mares si me lo piden. Feliz día del amor y la amistad (SUPER RETRASADO XD).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(o-o)

.

Grandes Héroes (BIG HERO 6) no me pertenecen.

Es propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores.

.

ONE-SHOT

(Capítulo Único)

"My Hero"

.

.

.

.

Cálidas gotas de lluvia caían con delicadeza por todos los edificios de San Fransokyo. Las personas ya no se ocultaban de ellas, ya que eran diminutas y frágiles, además, sabían que si llegaban a mojarse demasiado tenían en casa alguien que podía encargarse de sus fiebres y cuidados. Muchos tenían a sus amantes, sus descendientes o sus padres.

En una de las tantas casas, apartadas de los inmensos rascacielos y edificios, un Enfe-robot se activaba al escuchar un sollozo.

Inflándose rápidamente, el gran robot blanco comenzaba a grabar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquel llanto débil pero captable para el.

Baymax, con su adorable forma de "gigantesco malvavisco" recorrió la habitación de su dueño con paciencia, deteniéndose frente aquella pared que separaba las habitaciones. Nuevamente el llanto se hizo presente y el robot pudo reconocer aquella voz femenina.

-Cass?- preguntó moviendo la "puerta", para encontrar a su paciente recostada en la cama de mantas beige y franjas marrones, abrazando una almohada, sus cabellos cortos cubrían su rostro y sus ojos verdes eran inundados por gruesas lágrimas.

-Baymax…-respondió con voz cortada volteando a verle, mostrándole que la gorra de su creador Tadashi era estrujada contra su pecho-No quise despertarte…

-Escuche lamentos y me active, Cass, estas herida? –Respondió el robot acercándose a la chica.-Te are un escaneo para comprobar si hay alguna herida física-mencionó comenzando a escanear a su paciente, sin embargo, esta posó su palma en la barriga suave del asistente médico.

-No Baymax…no es una herida física…me duele el corazón…-Respondió ella pegando su frente al robot blanco, con lágrimas cayendo por el puente de su nariz hasta caer al piso.

-Qué es lo que te pone tan triste? Ha sido culpa de alguien? Dónde está Hiro?-cuestionó el enfermero, provocando que el llanto volviera a la castaña con mayor fuerza y sentimiento al mencionar el último nombre-Cass?...donde se encuentra Hiro?

-Lo siento….lo siento…-escucho a la ojiverde decir entre el llanto, ella pegaba su frente a la gorra de Tadashi-Fue mi culpa…

-Cass…le paso algo a Hiro?, No me activo como cada mañana para ir a la Universidad, por favor, responde mi pregunta-

-…Perdóname…Baymax…fue mi culpa.-

-Qué ocurrió?-

-El…-respondió con un hilo de voz, con el rostro cubierto por su cabello, encogiéndose más y más en si misma, aplastando la negra gorra en sus puños-_Esta mañana…falleció….-_

Silencio

Silencio

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cinco minutos pasaron, y Baymax no terminaba de procesar esa información, esa palabra en específico, en su base de datos, el robot médico buscaba el significado de "fallecer"…pero todo terminaba en el mismo resultado.

Morir.

Ya no estar

Ya no volver…

Como Tadashi…su Tadashi…su creador y primer paciente…

Hiro ya no estaba? Muerto? su Hiro?

-Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Hiro?-volvió a cuestionar para completar la información proporcionada por la castaña.

Cass solo pudo mirar al robot un instante para luego empezar a limpiar sus lágrimas en vano-Esta mañana…se le hizo tarde…le dije que lo llevaba en el auto...o que se llevará la motoneta… …pero, dijo que no había tiempo, tenía clase muy temprano así que tomaría un taxi…que no me preocupara…unas horas más tarde…llamaron de la Universidad…y…-el nudo en su garganta le reprimio la voz, tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas- dijeron que Había fallecido en el laboratorio…-el llanto no pudo ser más contenido y las lágrimas cayeron entre gritos que resonaron en las paredes de la habitación, escuchados por el robot, que unos segundos después se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta sin ser visto por la castaña de ojos verdes.

Tenía que comprobarlo él mismo, así que comenzó su camino a la Universidad, no antes de detenerse en uno de los cuadros de la escalera donde podía ver a su paciente en su primer día como estudiante de la Universidad, acompañado por sus amigos…Había pasado ya tiempo desde ese día.

Hiro había crecido bastante: más alto, más fornido muy parecido a Tadashi, con la diferencia de sus cabellos, Tadashi los tenia cortos y firmes, mientras Hiro no los cortaba muy seguido y en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "peinarse".

La campanita de la puerta sonó anunciando que alguien salía la puerta principal del café.

Abriéndose paso entre la lluvia, Baymax recorrió las calles con paso acelerado, de traer su armadura podría volar hasta su paciente, pero lo necesitaba a él para poder ponérsela…

-HEY! MUÉVETE! VAS A PROVOCAR UN ACCIDENTE!-reaccionando a la voz, Baymax dio unos pasos al frente con más prisa, había cruzado la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo…Que malo…Un robot como el haciendo eso…poniendo en riesgo la salud de los demás…tenía que mejorar sus hábitos, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que camino por la ciudad.

Unos minutos más tarde, podía ver el campus de la Universidad…casi no había estudiantes ni maestros por los jardines, la lluvia había comenzado a tomar fuerza, pero aun así, el enferme-robot apresuro lo más que pudo su paso para llegar a los laboratorios "ITO ISHIOKA ROBOTICS LAR".

Donde Hiro _tenía_ su laboratorio…

Como había pensado, muchos estaban fuera de esas instalaciones, todos mirándose y otros llorando, hablando y preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Por qué…?

Subiendo las escaleras, el blanco robot cruzó la puerta de vidrio cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Baymax…-

Girándose sobre su lugar se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde hacía tiempo.

-Hola Go-Go…- en efecto, la preciosa Go-Go estaba nuevamente en aquella Universidad, la chica que adoraba la velocidad para desafiar al tiempo, finalmente fue alcanzada por este, sus caderas más anchas por su par de niños, su cabello más largo , su rostro más gastado y sus lentes la hacían ver un más madura pero aún era acompañada por aquellas ruedas que tanto amaba.

Ya no era tan joven y todos la conocían ahora como la Profesora Go-Go. Como era su programa, Baymax la escaneo, encontrando algunas mínimas fallas en el corazón hígado y riñones, sin embargo, solo podía recomendarle ir al médico a checar su colesterol, así como ir a checar el calcio de los huesos y sus articulaciones.

-Baymax…yo…lo siento tanto...es muy duro…debes estar…triste- habló ella pasando su mano en una de las manos del robot.

-Soy un robot, no puedo sentir eso a lo que llaman "tristeza"…Go-Go, puedes indicarme, dónde está Hiro…?

-…En su laboratorio…ve…están por mover el cuerpo.-respondió la mujer alejándose del robot mientras unas delgadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cierto, había olvidado que Baymax era solo…un robot…no podía sentir aquel dolor que todos sentían ahora.

Caminando por el edificio, el asistente médico personal se encontraba a más y más personas que tenía tiempo de no ver. Wasabi apenas y lo había volteado a mirar, estaba destrozado por lo de Hiro, lloraba en el hombro de Fred(que por cierto ya no era más la mascota de la Universidad por su edad), que consolaba a su amigo, en ambos el tiempo había hecho de las suyas, aclarando su cabello, arrugando sus rostros, ensanchando sus cuerpos.

Ya no eran los mismos chicos que usaban trajes y eran los Héroes de la ciudad, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente para los humanos, pero en la memoria de Baymax era como si hubiera pasado la tarde anterior.

Todos con sus vidas ya formadas, con familias bien o no tan bien planeadas, trabajos estables para el sustento.

Finalmente, llegó a aquel laboratorio que tantos recuerdos le traía a su memoria digital, se detuvo un instante antes de empujar la puerta…recordaba…el día en el que Hiro corrió a abrazarlo cuando fue reconstruido por él y le coloco el Chip de Tadashi. La imagen del rostro de Hiro, llorando y al mismo tiempo feliz lo hizo abrir la puerta. Esperaba encontrarse con aquel niño de 14 años, sonriente y pequeño?

-Hiro…-

Pero lo único que encontró Baymax en la habitación eran dos personas.

La segunda miembro femenina del grupo de Héroes, Honey Lemon.

Ella casi no había cambiado nada, su cabello seguía con aquella balerina, sus lentes grandes y graciosos, su delgada figura. La científica estaba arrodillada al lado de un gran sillón azul…miraba con lágrimas a la persona recostada en este, que parecía dormir con tranquilidad, como si en algún momento fuera a despertar…pero…el sensor de Baymax comenzó a trabajar automáticamente.

-Hora de muerte: 5:30…derrame cerebral…-dijo sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Baymax…-

-Cómo es que no fui capaz de escanear esa falla antes?-

Lemon miro al robot con tristeza para intentar incorporarse, sin embargo el dolor en su espalda la hizo quejarse-Hay…cielos….Baymax…me alcanzas el bastón por favor…?-

Esa pregunta hizo a Baymax reaccionar, la imagen en su pantalla mostraba a Honey Lemon de unos 30 o 38 años, pero los pixeles comenzaban a distorsionarse y parpadear, hasta que aquella imagen de la mujer arrodillada en el piso cambio a la de una anciana que rondaba los 96 años, de cabellos blancos en su totalidad, de figura frágil y acabada, sin dientes y con la cara llena de arrugas…Baymax no entendía nada.

-Mi sistema fue dañado…?-se preguntó a sí mismo mientras le pasaba el bastón a la mujer mayor que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Tu sistema fue alterado a propósito Baymax- Otra voz conocida…esa no era la hija mayor de Hiro?

-Cindy…-pronunció el nombre de la chica que entraba por la puerta, rápidamente la imagen que aparentaba unos 15 años fue reemplazada por la de una mujer de 35 años, mirada café y cabellos oscuros como su padre. Cindy Hamada, primogénita de la familia Hamada, la mayor de tres hijos.

Profesora de preparatoria, talentosa con las máquinas y las finanzas, el mayor orgullo del hombre que ahora estaba sin vida en el sofá.

-Hiro- volteando su vista a su paciente, Baymax logro ver que aquel ya no era más un hombre de 40 años, ahora era un hombre mayor, de 89 años, cabellos blancos, lentes cuadrados, su rostro se veía cansado y estaba vestido con un traje negro.

-Mi padre alteró tu sistema de memoria, registro de datos y tu sensor, lo hizo para que nos vieras más jóvenes y…mi padre sabía que estaba enfermo y para que no lo detectaras y no te preocuparas por su salud, el te engaño.

-Pero si yo soy su asistente médico personal, su salud es mi responsabilidad.-respondió el robot.

-Ya no mas Baymax, El profesor Hamada falleció, ya no es más tu paciente.- el blanco robot logro escuchar la voz del segundo hijo Hamada, no era el chico de 14 años, rebelde y vestido de negro y morado, ahora podía ver a un hombre joven, un año menor que su hermana, vestía de manera sencilla y traía su abrigo en el brazo, toda la cara de su madre, ni un solo rasgo que lo hiciera parecerse a su padre, tal vez fue por eso, sus promedios de la escuela y su sueño de ser artista en lugar de ser científico o ingeniero lo que hizo que Hiro no le diera tantas expectativas, atención y cariño.

Aun siendo su único hijo varón, Hamada padre dio toda su atención a su hija mayor, por lo que Yukito Hamada se refería a su progenitor como "profesor" y no como "papá".

-Hiro…tenía esto entre las manos…cuando lo encontraron…-hablo nuevamente la vieja amiga de Hiro, dando pasos cortos a Cindy, poniendo entre sus manos un DVD, que tenía escrito "Para mi familia". La morena solo pudo sonreír débilmente ante tales palabras.

Pocos minutos después empleados de la funeraria retiraron el cuerpo del Profesor Hamada del Campus. El funeral se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente por la mañana.

Los dos hermanos Hamada en compañía de Baymax llegaron a medianoche a aquella casa en donde se criaron.

Hacía tiempo que no volvían ahí, en esa casa solo vivían su padre y su hermana menor…pero desde ahora sería solo su hermana.

-Cass?-el Café estaba vacío, las luces apagadas y la radio encendida con música de hace más de una década, Baymax sabía que quería decir eso, mejor que los hermanos. Cass se había encerrado en el armario de su habitación, con unas alitas-duerme-labios, un bote de helado de chocolate y una revista de Super Heroes.

La más pequeña de los hermanos siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba triste.

Durante años fue él quien la consoló en esos momentos difíciles, quien la escuchó y la aconsejo, quien estuvo con ella cuando fue rechazada en la Universidad, cuando quedó embarazada a causa de una noche de copas, fue quien la atendió cuando perdió aquel producto apenas formado al caer por las escaleras a causa de pisar algo que la hizo tropezar.

Baymax estuvo con ella y su hermano cuando su madre les dejo siendo apenas unos niños, mientras Hiro consolaba a Cindy y solo a Cindy.

-Cass, puedo abrir?-habló el robot tocando la puerta del armario.

-No, Baymax…márchate por favor…-respondió la voz del otro lado, parecía tener la boca llena.

-No puedo, si lo hago tus hermanos te encontrarán.-respondió el robot.

Abriendo con lentitud el armario, Cass se dejó ver, se veía miserable, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos hinchados, su boca llena de salsa de alitas. Su mirada llena de dolor, tristeza…desdicha.

-Aquellos que pierden a un ser querido…-comenzó a hablar el robot pero...

-"Necesitan apoyo de amigos y familiares para poder superar la perdida"…lo se, dijiste lo mismo cuando murió mi tortuga "Ciclope"…y mi pájaro…y mi gata…cuando mamá se fue de casa…-respondió ella entre sollozos.

-Te duele?-ladeo su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha.

-Si Baymax…si yo hubiera…yo yo…hubiera hecho algo…tal vez papá estaría aún aquí.-lágrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente.

-Hiro ya estaba muy enfermo, me saboteo para que no lograra captar su enfermedad, Hiro sabía lo que pasaría si no se atendía a tiempo. Ni tu ni yo podíamos hacer algo…

-Baymax…estas triste?

-…Es correcto, estoy triste…Hiro ya no está…el era el hermano de mi creador, era mi paciente, al que he cuidado desde que tenía catorce años, mi amigo…yo era su amigo…-respondió el robot mirando la gorra en la cama que alguna vez perteneció a Tadashi, a pesar de los años, Hiro no había cambiado aquella habitación en casi nada. Era obvio que el robot sentía la pérdida, Cass podía darse cuenta de lo que los demás no podían, ella había estado siempre, desde su nacimiento al lado de aquel "Malvavisco".

Él había sido su mejor amigo, el que le había puesto más atención que nadie, tal vez fuese un robot, pero Cass sabía que tenía alma.-Soy…era su asistente médico…

-Si…el era mi padre…Baymax…

-Cass! Ahí estás! Menos mal, ven a la sala, tenemos que hablar.-rompiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente, Cindy grito desde la puerta. Levantándose con dificultad Cass y Baymax bajaron a donde los dos Hermanos Hamada esperaban con la televisión y el reproductor de DVD encendida. Una vez que se acomodaron, dieron inicio al video.

No duró más de 10 minutos.

Que, que era? Muy claro.

.

.

.

.

_"Bueno, ya saben quién soy no?_

_Cindy, Yukito, Cass._

_Mis queridos hijos, cuando ustedes vean esto…yo ya no estaré aquí. _

_Ya abre muerto y eso será normal. No me atendí porque…no creía que fuera ya necesario. He vivido mucho tiempo, __he__ visto muchas cosas, __he__hecho__ cientos de otras._

_Tuve éxito en mi trabajo, en mi carrera, en mi vida…en mi familia._

_Eso quiero creer._

_Hago este video pues…quiero disculparme con ustedes. No fui el padre que merecían tener. Les mentí cientos de veces, y ahora me arrepiento de ello._

_Recuerdan que nunca les dije la razón por la que su madre se marchó?_

_Es simple, ella no podía pasar su vida a lado de alguien que amaba la ciencia más que a ella. Y pensó que ustedes __serían__ iguales mi al cre__cer__…por eso no los llevo con ella._

_Ella deseaba amor, pero no se dio cuenta que tenía a sus hijos para ello._

_No pido su perdón. Solo me disculpo__ por haberles ocultado la verdad._

_**Cindy,**_

_mi niña tierna, inteligente, hermosa y estudiosa…lamento haber manipulado tu vida __cómo__ quería que fuera. No te di libertad de escoger lo que realmente querías…solo te influenc__iaste por mis __ideales._

_Lo siento mucho hija y recuerda algo:_

_**Te amo Hija.**_

_._

_._

_Yukito…_

_mi muchacho grandote…eres tan __parecido__ al padre de tu madre, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, la misma actitud. Su misma imaginación, tu siempre viste más allá de piezas de robótica__,__ cables y matemáticas…tu viste la belleza en las fotografías, en pequeños detalles, en pinturas, en colores…nunca te lo dije cuando debía pero…siempre me gustaron tus pinturas…lamento no haber estado contigo hijo._

_**Te amo, Yukito.**_

_._

_._

_Cass_

_Mi pequeña estrellita._

…_.lamento no haberte amado como debía…_

_Siendo mi tercera hija…con tan solo 6 años, tu madre nos dejó…no me sentía capaz de poder criarte como debía…y te deje al cuidado de Baymax…por qué?_

…_no lo sé…_

_Solo…pensé que con __él__ estarías mejor._

_Lamento no haberte apoyado cuando no entraste en la Universidad…lamento haberte gritado aquella noche…diciéndote que eras un fracaso total...fue culpa mía que terminaras embarazada…yo te orille a tomar…fue mi culpa que perdieras a mi primer nieto. Si yo no hubiera estado trabajando sin tener en orden mis cosas, aquella pieza de motor no hubiera quedado en las escaleras y tu no hubieras caído por ellas._

_-El anciano de la pantalla se limpio finalmente las lágrimas, levantando sus anteojos y apretando sus labios con dolor-_

_Sabes…te pareces mucho a mi hermano Tadashi…tienes el mismo color de pelo y ojos que mi __tía__ Cass, mi segunda madre._

_Te sentía tan parecida a mis dos personas más queridas, y aun __así__ no pude protegerte._

_Sé que nunca fue tu intención ir a la Universidad, sé que yo te forcé a eso._

_Sé que siempre soñaste en atender el Café. _

_Y está bien, esa es tu herencia…_

_Te dejo lo que mi querida __tía__construyó__ con sus propias manos… te dejo lo que mi amado hermano __construyó__ para ayudar a los demás. Haz con __él__ lo que te plazca, pero recuerda que él tiene que estar de acuerdo también._

_Baymax…se se __estás__ ahí…no te __vayas__, no me __he__ olvidado de ti._

_-__En ese momento los tres Hamada miraron a la puerta, en efecto, Baymax se alejaba lentamente, pero por las palabras de Hiro se detuvo__-_

…_Amigo…_

_Gracias._

_Gracias por cuidar de __mí__ todo este tiempo y lamento haberte mentido._

_Baymax…ya es todo_

_Es hora de busques tu propia aventura y no seguir a alguien en la suya._

_**Yo, Hiro Hamada, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado."**_

_-Y por primera vez en su vida, los Hamada vieron a Baymax dejarse caer, como si las palabras de Hiro lo desmoronaron rompiéndole a la mitad. Pero el robot estaba activo, pero muy silencioso._

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, más aún así, el sol lograba colarse entre ellas eh iluminar un hermoso prado, en donde, justo en medio, se hallaba un enorme y grueso árbol se cerezo. El viento acariciaba sus flores con cariño, haciendo que una de ellas cayera en la cabeza del Enferme-robot.

Familia, amigos y estudiantes rodeaban el tronco, todos vestidos de distintos colores, a la persona que despedían no le hubiera gustado verlos de negro.

Sus cuatro amigos, sus cuatro compañeros de aventuras depositaban un objeto especial bajo el árbol.

Washabi, con ayuda de Fred, ponía la primera cuchilla láser que Hiro le había fabricado hace tantos años atrás.

Fred, ponía un cómic inspirado en sus aventuras "Big Hero 6", la primera edición, firmada por todos los miembros del grupo.

Honey Lemon colocó una de sus esferas químicas, tenía una mezcla especial, en cuanto el sol se ocultara estallaría y cristalizar las cosas a su alrededor, para siempre, guardándose en aquel lugar.

Go-Go, por su parte, puso la última rueda que Hiro le diseñó, tenía el kanji japonés de su nombre en color moradas que resaltaba del negro. Tuvo que ser ayudada por su nieta menor, pues en silla de ruedas…no podía agacharse demasiado.

Asi, todos los presentes dejaron algo que acompañaría a Hiro en su viaje. Sus estudiantes dieron fotos, libros, dibujos, exámenes reprobados y aprobados, copias de títulos.

Cindy dio su primer listón dorado por primer lugar en la feria de ciencias a los 4 años.

Yukito le entregó finalmente a su padre su primer dibujo echo especialmente para el. Un superhéroe con una H en su pecho y en su capa decía "papi".

Cass puso la gorra de su Tío Tadashi , entre los obsequios de sus hermanos y los "Grandes Héroes"…después de todo, tenía que devolvérsela a su hermano mayor cuando se reencontraran.

Un rato después todos se marcharon, incluso los antiguos "Grandes Héroes". Todos menos uno…

-Baymax…-Cass miro al robot, este miraba el suelo lleno de recuerdos y velas. Todos tenían algo genial para Hiro…y el…solo tenía en las manos una paleta de fresa, como la primera que le dio a Hiro cuando se conocieron.-Baymax…

-Soy un asistente médico personal….-respondió el robot.- Yo siempre voy a velar por la salud y bienestar de mis pacientes…-se dio la vuelta y le extendió la paleta a la chica que entendía el mensaje…-Has sido buena niña, toma tu paleta.

-Baymax….-las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la castaña, tomando la paleta entre sus manos-Baymax…es esto lo que quieres…yo…eh perdido muchas cosas en esta vida y….tu eres…todo lo que me queda!

-Eso no es verdad, tienes a tus hermanos, a tus amigos, a tu nuevo novio y tienes que atender un Café…tienes mucho en esta vida.

-IGUAL QUE TU! ME TIENES A MI! A MIS HERMANOS! BAYMAX!-Grito la castaña abrazándose al robot-Por favor…no.

-Cass…-el robot levantó el mentón de la chica con su gran mano, para que le mostrara sus ojos. Cass logro ver a través de las negras cámaras del robot…

Vio su alma en esa infinita oscuridad…

No al robot enfermero

Vio al Baymax real

El que sufría…el que lloraba dentro de sí…

Tanto sufrimiento causado por años de estar al lado de su niño…que ahora ya no estaba.

Era hora de buscar su propia aventura?…pero, si él ya había tenido la mejor aventura de todas!

Había sido un Héroe, había salado vidas. Había servido como estaba programado y como no estaba programado.

Había amado, y había sido amado, como ningún robot que existiera en el mundo. Una existencia completa.

Su objetivo cumplido.

Era suficiente para el

-Puedo..?

-Lo se…lo se…robot tonto-hablo la chica sacando la paleta de su envoltura y metiéndosela en la boca. Lo miro de frente, sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

-Baymax…

-Si?

-Gracias por cuidar de mí durante estos 20 años, eso es todo…

.

_**Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado…**_

O-O

.

.

El viento elevó las flores de Sakura al cielo del atardecer, la diosa Amaterasu abandonada lugar en el cielo lentamente, tiñéndose de colores naranjas, rojos, morados… inusualmente…blanco también.

Cass miro la figura cristalizada pegada a tronco del árbol, todas las cosas estaban intactas, tantos recuerdo que desafiaron el tiempo y la eternidad. El nombre de su padre estaba tallado en el árbol donde sus cenizas fueron esparcidas, donde los regalos de sus amigos y familia lo acompañaban…a el y a su… Asistente Médico Personal…no…mejor dicho:

A Hiro y Baymax. Nada más.

Cass se alejó de aquel árbol con la paleta en la boca, con una hermosa sonrisa, tenía que seguir viviendo su vida, dejando atrás el pasado. Por lo que no regresó la mirada a aquel árbol donde estaba recargado Baymax, sentado, aun inflado, como si estuviera dormido.

Con la gorra de su creador en su cabeza y con el chip verde con las palabras "Tadashi Hamada" aun lado de su mano.

En esta vida, era todo para esos dos amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Baymax?, despierta amigote! Tenemos cosas que hacer! Tadashi nos espera! Vamos!**_

_**-Si, Hiro..**_

.

.

.

_**The End**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh Dioses llore al escribirlo :(, tal vez me pase__)__Me gusto esa peli, mucho (además que cierta persona me insistía en que tenía que verla ¬w¬)_

_Mi regalo de mi para ustedes por 14 de febrero y por mi cumpleaños XD…esperen! Y mi regalo!?_

Si quieren decirme algo para eso están los review!

GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD Y SUS MALAS INFLUENCIAS XD. (K.L, L.A, A.G entre muchas otras chicas que tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón)

18-2-15 (otro año menos XD)

.

.

.

_**Reedicion: **__**26-3-17**_

_**Atzuko-san**_


End file.
